Daydreaming Has Its Perks
by BelleTheWriter
Summary: Secrets are running wildly right now, but as our rules say your eyes are the only ones that should be reading this, but neither you or me knows who might be doing the same. So Dear, be careful to make the right decisions, because there's no going back. And it's your decision to believe, because the secrets, yes, they are from you. Katniss, Madge, Finnick, Gale.


Chapter One

The Letter and the Man Behind the Door

~Katherine~

It's not easy to live in a house where you need to share things with five older brothers, and neither if you are a girl, but you sort of get use to it, the only thing that bothers me is that dumbass puberty boys don't understand that a girl needs privacy and at least forty minutes each morning to get ready for school.

I've lived in this small house since I can remember, it has six rooms and two restrooms and one is in my parent's room, so you can imagine how difficult it is. My parents are not exactly alike me, they don't have the hole money of the world or the best jobs but at least they try, my mother is a yoga teacher and at the same time a philologist, my father works on the veterinarian down the street, he studied for it but after an accident - that my parents never wanted to tell me - he got fired.

As I get up from bed I rub my eyes with the palm of my hands, I put my head up and see myself in the mirror, my green eyes look quite big, and my messy dark hair in a big ball at the back of my neck. When I brush my hair and I let it down it looks like it never messed up in my entire life, I don't meed make up for my cheeks to go red, and neither foundation for my supposed acne because I don't have. You should think it's weird that a thirteen

year old doesn't have sintoms of puberty, but I've never find it weird. By the way I look, people - specially boys - could think I'm beautiful, but I've never been the one that makes friends easily, I don't like to wear dresses neither skirts, I am what we call today a simple tomboy, and I'm proud of that.

When my mother hears me walking around my room getting ready she comes in with an exited smile on her face. She is pale like me, that you could see the blue veins clearly on my hand and surrounding my arms, but she has hazel eyes and blonde hair, she's not tall, she's actually petite and very skinny, she has size four since she was my age. And her attitude is quite cheery, that's why I'm thankful that I have a mom that finds the bright side of everything and everyone.

"Hey honey," She says as she sits in my bed and I return the smile. "How's your morning?"

I shrug and yawn "Quite dizzy, I'm still tired."

"Oh okey," She says but she continues with her exited smile.

I chuckle because I know she's just waiting for me to ask, "And how's yours?"

"Good," She continues with her smile, "Well actually, very good."

I know what is happening, she has something hidden but she's just waiting for me to ask.

"Mom, just say it," I say a little annoyed "You're starting to scare me."

"I don't know, I wanted to wait because I know it would hit you hard."

I don't know what exactly she means, but of course I have some ideas made up in my mind, Dad got a new job? Ralph is getting married? Uncle Cartwright finally found his lost dog? I don't know, but whatever it is it must be big for my mom to be that exited.

"I know," I start "What if you just say it fast, like taking off a band-aid."

"Band-aids hurt you, they're supposed to heal but when you take them off they hurt the hell out of you again," She changes the topic

"Mom!" I say with a knowing smile on my face "Just tell me." I sit down next to her on the bed and push her a little more.

She takes a deep breath, "We're moving to Atlanta."

I wide my eyes "What?" I mumble

"We're moving to Atlanta.," She repeats smiling at me.

"Are you serious?" I say, and by every word my smile gets bigger. "Atlanta?"

She nods three times "As you heard me."

I've never thought this day could happen, because I certainly hate school here, I have no friends and the teachers just go there for money so I guess a change could be useful. I want to study a career, get to college and graduate with honors, I know that many people is supporting the only girl in the family, besides the youngest one, but the thing that bothers me is that they give me fake hope instead of being real to me. I know my family won't be able to pay college, but at least I want to end middle school, and high school perfectly fine.

But suddenly, a question comes to my mind, "Why?" I ask, but then I realize that it sounded harsh, like if by something I changed my mind and I'm interrogating my mother about why we need to leave Australia.

This takes her by surprise, "Oh, because," She takes some seconds to answer while her face changes into a thoughtful one and her eyes go blank, then an smile spreads across her face when she says the next words but her eyes are still the same way. "Your father got a new job."

"In what?" I ask still with my harsh tone of voice.

She shakes her head recovering from her trance, then reaches her arm and looks at her clock. "Oh! Look at the hour, Katniss , honey you need to get ready if not you're gonna be late."

When the door shuts after her I start wondering if I really want to leave Australia, about my teachers, my class mates, and I feel guilty that I totally forgot about my only friend in this world, Gale.

I swiftly change my cloths and put my hair up to a pony tail, I walk down stairs and the first one that I find up is Ralph, the oldest of my brothers, he has brown hair and green eyes, very common where we live, he practices a lot of sports, that's why most of the girls chase him around, but I admire his loyalty to his one and only girlfriend.

Ralph is very similar to me, he doesn't make friends easily, but he can be sweet and charming when you know him better, he is hard when you ask him to, and of course he has his cheesy times. Like he is the oldest, he helps the family economically working in a restaurant and at the same time he studies for college, I don't know how he can handle two things at the same time so well.

"Hey flea," He says as he sees me enter to the small kitchen.

"Hey ogre," I reply

"Umm, how is your morning going?" He asks carefully pronouncing each word to see if I get the message right, and of course I do. Ralph never asks about my day, he just doesn't care.

"Confusing," I say wisely.

"I know," He says while nodding, neither Ralph knows whats going on about all this "moving on" topic. "What do you think they are hiding?"

"I don't know," I shake my head "But whatever it is, must be important for them to tell us

now because you know that when mom gets something new she keeps it up with her weird attitude."

That is the one she presented in the morning.

"But this time, she just started today," He follows me "Besides it's quite early don't you think?"

Ralph has a point, last night I saw mom go to bed as normal as always, but this morning her weird attitude started. I think that Ralph means that is very early to be exited because when she has good news it's always about her work, that her boss sent her a message about this and about that, but her boss just sends messages after ten AM, so it's like seven thirty, so yes, is quite early.

"Yes, it is." I affirm.

"Listen Katniss," Ralph says carefully and lower, "Yesterday I woke up in the early morning, it was like four AM, and I was just walking by bored, and I got to father's office and I heard him and mom talk about you, and about going to live to Atlanta."

What?

"I don't know if I miss understood," He continues, now his tone of voice changes into a darker "But I think that the moving on thing is mainly about you. I don't know what you did, what you're been in, or in what kind of problem you got, but I need you to know that you won't have my support this time. I can't move from Australia, is not my problem if you don't have life or if you don't like school here, but before any trouble that you get just think about us okay?"

I don't know what Ralph drank, but he looks serious about what he's saying. He thinks I'm the reason for moving on, but I don't think so, I have not done anything bad, since I know that Ralph has his hole life made here and he is almost a senior, so I think he is responsible and independent enough to live here by himself, but I don't know if he thinks otherwise that mom and dad would force him to go with them.

I don't want to discuss with him, so I just take a deep breath and wait for something to happen.

"Hey guys," Cato, one of the twins comes in with a tired look and a messy hair. When he sees Ralph's angry look his face turns to a doubly one. "Everything alright?"

We both nod and head to prepare the breakfast.

After eating and cleaning the kitchen i hear the buss' junk and that means we would be late if we don't catch it up now.

I try to run upstairs but the hole herd of big boys tramples me and leaving me almost fallen, I sigh and put one hand on my head to stable myself. I decide to wait for them to come down and then I'll go up because I know that if I try to get on their way again this time I probably will end on the floor.

I sit on the empty table and look around the kitchen, when I turn my head down to the table I see a small envelope, I arc an eye brow when i see it, this was clearly not here a second ago.

That's weird, I think. But what it's weirder is that it has my name written on it, it has no no return address or any address as mandated by the standard.

It reads:

Katniss Everdeeen

A not starts to form in my stomach, I'm getting afraid that this might be involving terrorism or a very stalker person. Should I open it? But what if it says that they would rob my house and if I tell my family they kill me? What if it is someone who wants to kidnap me? But what if it's not? What if they're just trying to tell me that I won money, or that it's a prank program.

By every thought my head thinks my hand gets nearer and nearer, when I'm about to touch the envelope the herd comes running from up stairs making me jump in surprise and my heart beat to accelerate even more than it was just some seconds ago.

"Hurry flea!" Brutus shouts as he rushes outside

"The buss won't be here forever!" Gloss completes his phrase

I take a deep breath, it's to open the card or going to school and forget about everything, so when I stand from the table I rush and look for a lighter and burn the letter. I throw it to the trash and take some seconds to watch it burn and leave everything behind.

I nod and rush upstairs for my school back, when I run down I don't even bother to look again in the trash can to see if the letter is already gone, so I just walk to the buss ready to start another normal monday.

I get a seat next to Gale, and see that he's reading a book.

"What are you reading?" I ask him.

He looks up surprised "Oh, hi Leah, I didn't saw you come. It's named Illusions from our real world."

I nod "That's great." He knows I don't like reading, so I don't want to keep a conversation about a book, so I reach for my school bag to check if I have my home work, but when I open it, the first thing that my eyes encounter with, are my name.

Katniss Everdeen

My eyes wide, my breath catches my throat and my heart beat accelerates.

No, no this is not happening.

I can feel Gales's face over me, but I still don't turn away my eyes from the perfectly written letters, afraid that something would happen.

My heart accelerates, and for a moment I think it could blow up my entire chest by how fast it is beating, my hands start to tremble at the rhythm my eyes see the perfectly defined letter that can't be written by a man, and neither by a computer, shake and every time get wider and wider.

I know I could just fall down and faint by how weak my knees are, I know as well that the fear won this time, while my mind just wonders one thing:

My dear lord, why me?

"Um," Gale mumbles "Kat, are you okay?"

I try to get the words out of my mouth, but my tongue won't do it, so I just nod.

After comforting words from Gale , I explain him everything that happened in the morning, and he seemed as confused as I for all this sequent of events to happen on this same day, the decision my parents took just like nothing to change me from school, Ralph's unusual mode, and this letter.

"So are you sure this was not on the table when you turned around?" He asks staring at the letters with a concentrated look.

"Yes," I say "Very sure."

He keeps staring at it for some seconds and then talks, "I think you should open it."

"No," I shake my head, "I think I'll burn it and leave the ashes on the cemetery."

He chuckles.

"I'm serious," I say and glare at him "You know I'm able to do it."

He chuckles again.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" I snap

"I'm not laughing because of your idea," He says, but I still think he's not taking this serious, I think he thinks I just invented the story this morning. "I'm laughing because you told me that you burnt it before getting to the buss, and now you're planning to burn it again and get the ashes to the cemetery, that would be stupid, because we both know that whatever we do to this pretty envelope it would appear again."

Well, he has a point, I think, But whatever it is, something tells me that it would complicate more the things.

I open the card slowly, and my eyes read:

Dear Miss Katniss Everdeen:

Sorry for the inappropriate first impression about this little envelope, but the mail service was too risky for us, so we preferred to make it as always. Well, we'll proceed...

Do you know what a secret is? A secret is something that a person tells you for an important purpose, because he or she thinks that you would keep it against everything.

Secrets are running wildly right now, but as our rules say your eyes are the only ones that should be reading this, but neither you or me knows who might be doing the same.

So Dear, I hope you've chosen the correct person to trust, because there's no going back. And it's no option for only you to go to this direction at midnight, because the secrets, yes, they are from you.

Be careful not to burn it this time.

Don't bring the boy with you.

Moon Walk 1936

But that was all it said.

m


End file.
